The Promise of Farewell: Part II
by ChibiTari
Summary: Continuation of 'The Promise of Farewell'. Summary inside the chapter if you want to read. I suggest you read Part I first, however, if you didn't already! Please R+R!


Title: The Promise of Farewell II (A Forgotten Melody)  

Authoress: ChibiTari

Rating: PG/ PG-13

Warnings: Action, OC, humor and hinted romance!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, though I wish I did. 

Azalynne Driftwood is mine, however, and if you so wish to borrow her then you must ask. Kai was created by KuriQuinn and is therefore hers, Ruby to a dear authoress who is also known as 'Ruby' (AKA: Laura), Nevorata to my friend Ginny and Lith belongs to Iz. Steph's character, Myranore, is in this as well.

=Ruby!!!! I am soooo sorry about not updating sooner! I have a bucket full of interruptions that I could tell you but they don't matter! All that matters is the fact that it's finally up! Here you go, my friend, after the long wait and amount of patience you had with me I dedicate this chapter and the chapter to follow to you! THANK YOU!!!=

Summary: Continuation of 'A Promise of Farewell'. Based on the second part of 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'. Now separated from the others Ruby, Sam and Frodo run into many a problem while on their journey to destroy the One Ring. Azalynne and the others are pursuing the Orc tribe that had captured Merry and Pippin and the two captive Hobbits are in for their own adventure... 

Enjoy the fic!

Chapter One (1): Travel Yonder Sweet Song 

_From the Shadow rises the Demons of the Ancient World_

_From the light dawns the new day_

_But only in darkness can one fight_

_And in the last minute of the World_

_We will all be saved..._

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out, his mind still clinging to images of the dream he had just had. His face was coated in sweat and dirt, his eyes red due to lack of sleep. It had been six days since the Fellowship had parted and six days of no rest and little food for the three Hobbits traveling together. 

Sam sat upright, leaving his own dreams behind him as he raced to the brunette's side, wrapping a friendly arm around the boy's shoulders to clam his shaking form. 

"What is it Mr. Frodo?" The blond asked, his eyes roaming the scenery around them for any signs of danger but he found none, only the jagged rocks of the hills and the thick fog that had settled in some time in the evening remained to be seen.

"Nothing, just a dream..." Frodo assured, his voice betraying him slightly as it rattled with fear and doubt. His hand felt around inside his cloak, looking for the object of many desires. The crystal eyed boy heaved a sigh of relief as his fingers curled around the One Ring, pulling out from its hiding spot in the corner of the small pocket.

"What's going on? Why have you two awoken so early? We have another hour or so before dawn!" A feminine voice broke through the foggy surrounding, holding some bits of concern. 

"Nothing Ruby, Mr. Frodo only had a nightmare, he's fine." Sam muttered stiffly, not believing his own words. 

"A nightmare!?" The girl was by their sides in moments, her hazel eyes wide as she pulled her friend into a hug, asking him what it was about.

"Gandalf and the Balrog, when we were escaping the Mines of Moria..." The Shireling murmured, his eyes brimming with tears as he recalled the last words of his dear friend. 

"I miss him too, Mr. Frodo... We all do," Ruby whispered, resting her head gently on Sam's shoulder as they snuggled together for warmth and some comfort. 

"I wish he was here again, he would know the way to Mordor, he would help us..." The pudgy Hobbit said as his gaze fixed on the hidden sky above them. They had a months worth of travel left ahead of them. The last they saw of the fiery gates before readying themselves for sleep was nothing more than a brightly lit speck in the distance. 

"I wonder how the others are faring. I hope they're doing much better than we are." The only female amongst them mumbled, remembering the faces and brief moments she had spent with her friends. Pippin's joyful face flashed in her mind before it was replace with Merry's ash covered one from the party nearly twenty-two years ago. 

"I'm sure they're getting along just fine, Ruby. No need in worrying. They have Aragorn and Boromir, remember?" Frodo smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around the brunette. She curled into him, her eyes fluttering shut and her mind grasping the last bits of wakefulness. "Come on; let's get some rest before the sun rises tomorrow."

*

Dawn broke soon after the three had found rest once again. Light rays of sun shone down onto the gloomy terrain the Shire-Folk were left to travel over, waking the youngest of them. 

With a yawn, Ruby sat upright, stretching her arms above her head to try and get the tenseness out of her muscles for they were quite sore with all the walking they had done. 

"Come one you two, time to get up. We have a long and dreadful journey ahead of us yet, we need a head start if we are to be anywhere before nightfall." She muttered, shaking Frodo and Sam into consciousness. A grunt was heard from the blond as he batted at the hand that wished him to awareness. "Sam, get up! We need a meal before we leave!"

Chuckling from the maidens other side sounded when Frodo awoke, resting a hand on his friends shoulder as he sat up as well, and watching the scene unfold.

"The least you could do is help me get him up, you know?" Ruby huffed, pulling Sam by the collar as his eyes fluttered open.

"Alright, I'm up, no need to spill a pint over me!" The Gardener murmured, standing and rubbing at his aching limbs. "I'll fix us some breakfast if you two start gathering things together." The couple nodded, getting to work right away, having no time to spare. Sam pulled out a pot and some of the food left over from Ralgonnia that hadn't yet gone bad. Some soup and fruit were all that was left of the tidings given to the Hobbits in that magical land so far behind them, but they were grateful all the same. 

"Frodo, could you grab that end please?" The hazel eyed girl asked; motioning to one end of the blanket she had been given by the Lady of Light. Taking the end he had been assigned, Frodo lifted the forest-coloured cover and began to help in folding it. 

"Do you think we'll make it through this?" Frodo inquired his brow furrowing. Ruby's head shot up, shock eminent in her gaze as she looked her companion over. Sam's ears searched for any sign of fear in the other boy's voice but found nothing but true curiosity. This left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his soul but he managed to push it aside and answer,

"I'm sure we will, Mr. Frodo. In fact I know we will. No doubt about that. With the things we have been given and the hope our friends have given us we'll make it through with no problem." 

"That is if there is any hope left. The flames of Mordor rise higher every day. Something is happening, war is about to take place and we hold the fate of every living being in this Middle Earth...What if we fail? All will be lost!" The Halfling cried, seating himself on a nearby stone and resting his head in his hands as he thought over all the possible outcomes. 

"That won't happen, Frodo. I'm sure even as we wonder our way Strider and the others have found their own path to follow and are doing all they can to stop Saruman and Sauron from doing any such thing!" 

"Do you really believe that Ruby?" The Ring Bearer was answered with a nod and a sympathetic smile before the girl rose to her feet from her position in front of him on the ground. "We will eat and then depart; we have no time to waste if we are to save the world before next supper!" The trio laughed wholeheartedly as they scooped out some of the soup into small wooden bowls.

*

"Mordor, the one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer. It's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't go." Sam said; his stare fixed ahead of him, weary with hunger. "Let's face it Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." 

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam. But they did..." Sighing, the Half-man sat, defeated in heart and in body. The Ring was getting harder to control as his mind constantly wrapped around the idea of leaving the journey and keeping the precious heirloom safe at his home with him for the rest of his days. He knew he couldn't, though, to many people were counting on him to see this quest through and he would for all their sakes.

Looking up the Hobbits could see the tower that held the spirit of Sauron captive in his own hate. The flames rose higher, it seemed, as Frodo looked upon the eye, seeing it as clear as sky on a cloudless day. 

It hurt to look at, the power to much for the feeble-bodied creature. It surged through him like hot iron, burning him from the inside out. Unable to look anymore, he tore his gaze away, crying out to his friends as he tried to steady himself in his spot on the rock. 

"Frodo!?... It's the Ring isn't it?" Sam said as more of a statement than a question as he reached out to his best friend. 

"Why can't it leave him alone?" Ruby wondered, snaking an arm around the trembling lad. "Why was he meant to have this put upon him? Can't we forward time a little and let it be at peace in its own creation [1]?" 

"It's getting heavier, it hurts to hold yet I can't look away at times..." The bearer admitted; flustered with these feelings that threatened to overtake him. "What food have we got left?" He asked after a small pause. 

Sam seated himself some feet away, letting his small sack fall off his shoulder and onto the ground with a light thump. Opening the clasp he lifted the flap and began to search inside the bag, feeling out different shapes. 

"Well, let me see then. Oh yes," He smiled, his tone now cheery at the discovery of food, "lovely. Lembas bread..." He held up the Elvish rations above his head of blond curls, letting his friends look over the meal they were soon to feast on. "And would you look at that!" Sam grinned, his voice holding mock-excitement, "more Lembas bread!"

The other two chuckled, enjoying his small theatrics as he tossed them each a piece of the provisions. 

"I don't usually hold to foreign food, but this Elvish stuff is not bad." The hazel eyed male stated, biting into the bread, letting the taste fill his mouth.

"Nothing can ever dampen your spirits, eh Sam?" Ruby smiled, glancing over to her childhood comrade. 

"Those rain clouds might." 

*

They continued on for some time after finishing their midday snack and devouring a small, uncooked meal for supper. Their feet, though having rough soles, were beginning to sore and their muscles ached for rest but found none given to them. Night was falling, the young moon hanging low in the sky as it rose to shine down on the exhausted Hobbits, trying to bring some light to their journey. 

Stumbling forwards, Sam cried out, thrusting his hands before him to lessen the impact the fall would cause. His two friends raced forward, clambering over the jagged rocks that formed their route to Mordor. 

"Samwise, are you alright? Took a mighty stumble there." Ruby said, checking every inch of the boy's body in case of any flesh wounds. Thankfully there were none besides the blemished skin on the front-side of his hands. 

"I'm fine, Ruby, no need to worry about nothing." He assured, regaining some of his composure. 

"That's good, for we have nothing here that could possibly nurse you back to health!" A little ways ahead of them Frodo stood, contemplating their actions and whether or not they should continue on before taking leave in a nearby cave they had passed less than an hour ago.

"Frodo, are _you_ alright? You seem troubled..." Sam asked, approaching the other boy with some caution in his step. The brunette nodded slightly, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled his cloak tighter of his small form. 

"Just a little chilled, Sam, nothing to be concerned about... Nothing at all..." After an uncomfortable silence had settled in the three took the time to regard there surroundings, taking in what had surely been seen only a few hours back. 

"Why does this place look strangely familiar...?" Sam muttered, as if reading the other's thoughts. 

"Because we've been here before!" Frodo said in frustration, not hesitating in his answer. Ruby shook her dark head, lowering her gaze with very little to add to the comment. 

"We're going in circles..." Sam put in after a thoughtful moment. 

"Is there no way out of this maze!?" Frodo fumed; shuffling closer to the other two as things seemed to get darker around them. 

"I don't trust this place as I don't trust myself [2], why have we come here?" The Baggins heir asked, covering his dark curls with the hood of the cloak as if trying to hide.

"I feel it too, Mr. Frodo," The blond said, huddling in between his allies. The three were hidden from view of those with the eyes of a mortal man or Orc, unable to be seen in the shadows of the things that surround them. It would be impossible to see them from where they stood...Impossible if you were not and Elf, that is. 

A twig snapped from their right, creating a fear that rose inside them as their eyes widened and breath quickened. Ruby squinted, trying to see what was inching nearer to them but saw nothing for there was nothing to be seen. 

Suddenly whispers were heard all around them, filling their ears with un-comprehendible words of another language. Frodo could make a few letters as being the Dark Language used only by the Orcs and Dark Elves of this land. The Calen'quessir[3]. 

"Who are they?" One said in the common language, lingering behind the others a moment as the creatures passed them by without thought. Their movement was cat-like, graceful and misty, as if hazed in mind and body. 

"Not a chance they'll survive," said another of the Elves, chuckling to himself as his eyes gleaming red, now visible in the dark of night. 

Building up enough courage, Frodo lunged forward, announcing his presence in full. He regretted it immensely as the Elven folk drew their weapons, moving in on him in a circle so he would have nowhere to run. 

"What is your name, Shireling of the Valleys? Why have you come to this terror-struck land?" Demanded one Elf with a more feminine voice and look about it. 

"My name is Frodo. I cannot tell you why we have ventured here for the task is to great a deal to have it foiled and lost in an act of my own dumbfoundedness." The Hobbit replied, unmoving as the female dropped her sword and re-sheathed it. 

"And the others?" She pressed, motioning to the two who stood little-ways behind him, trembling.  

"Friends," 

"Very well, you pose as no threat to my people. We will let you live a little while longer. But I advise you, do not linger here. Things have became rather heated as of late. The Ring is moving closer to Mordor, the flames are rising. You shouldn't stay here." 

"We have no choice but to go on," Ruby sneered, her anger building up inside her as she watched the Elf maid. 

"You will find no more than death in these lands, why do you wish to continue?" 

"As I said, we cannot tell you this." The crystal eyed boy murmured, his gaze falling on a rather young-looking Elf-child. 

"Then stay with us tonight. There will be no rest for you in the wilderness. Our clan moves ahead in the direction you do not venture, however. So if you wish to stay with us a few nights more you will be going back some ways." The woman said, turning around to face the others in her clan. "Ready the fire, we take leave as of now! The Hobbits stay for the night," She shouted. 

"Um, excuse me ma'am, if you don't mind my asking, but just who are you?" Sam asked, unable to put an official Clan name to the breed they were.

"We are the Calen'quessir of dusty times, the last of our kind remain in the far north where Beleriand [4] used to be. We have become Elves of the Waters instead. No longer are we of the Forest." 

"Ah," 

The Green Elves were a strange bunch, even as few as there were, they seemed not too trustworthy. Most Elves weren't to be trusted, but these ones had an odd look about them with their dark hair and bright eyes. The raven locks clashed with the pale skin of the creatures, giving them the look of the ancient Vampires [5].

"What is your name?" Frodo inquired, seating himself next to the maid. She glanced at him as she got the fire going, a slight smile visible on her lips. 

"Nevorata, Master Baggins [6/7]."

"Why should we trust you?" Ruby demanded, her features taking on a rather protective look as she walked nearer to her comrade. 

"Because we both have the same desire,"

"And what desire is that?"

"To see the destruction of the Ring of Power. Whoever has the Ring now, I pity. But I hold faith in them for they are the ones who will save us all...My people have been trying to track the Rings power for two years now, since the Flames of Mordor began to rise higher but have found nothing. It surprises me that I have not yet met the bearers of the Ring but when I do I shall give them my blessing...or will you do that for me?"

That statement shocked the three Halflings greatly. It was as if the Elves of this clan knew they were on the journey to Mordor for the very reasons Nevorata had just mentioned. But surely, they didn't hold knowledge of this...did they?

YES, I KNOW! REALLY SHORT FISRT CHAPTER, BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME? I NEEDED TO LEAVE IT OFF SOMEWHERE THAT WHOULD END IT WITH A CLIFFY! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE BASED AROUND THE HOBBITS UNTIL GOLLUM COMES INTO THINGS. THEN IT WILL SWITCH TO MERRY, PIP AND THE OTHERS, KAY? GOOD... I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UP-DATING SOONER THAN WHEN I DID, HONEST. I WOULD HAVE BUT I STILL HAD SCHOOL TO CONTEND WITH! ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I TOLD YOU I'D CHANGE IT A LITTLE BIT! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

OH, AND DAMN YOU KURI FOR BEING ON VACATION AND NOT LETTING ME BE THERE WITH YA! EVEN IF YOU ARE IN FLORIDA, I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME! DAMN YOU!!!!!

[1]- _Can't we forward time a little and let it be at peace in its own creation?_ Confounded? Thought so. It means 'Can't time hurry along a bit so that the Ring could be destroyed in its own creators. (I.e. the fires of Mount Doom)  

[2]- _I don't trust this place as I don't trust myself_- Well, I thought it fit seeing as Frodo is no longer able to trust even his own actions. The Ring is now taking over and he knows it, though he won't admit, and now he can't trust himself or what he might do to the others. 

[3]- Calen'quessir- _Green Elves_- In Ossiriand, in the lost realm of Beleriand, lived the Green Elves in the last Age of Starlight and the First Age of Sun. These Elves wore garments of forest green so that they might be invisible to their foes in the woodland. In the High Elven tongue they were called the Laiquendi. They were not a great or powerful people but by their knowledge of the land they survived while the mightiest Eldar fell to Melkor and his servants.  

[4]- _Beleriand_- Until it's sinking in the First Age of Sun, Beleriand was to be found west of the Blue Mountains in the extreme northwest of Middle Earth. All the Eldar passed through there during the Great Journey (when the Elves left Middle Earth to the Grey Havens at the end of the Age of Starlight), but the Teleri lingered there the longest while they waited for Ulmo the Ocean Lord to take them to the Undying Lands. Not all left and some stayed and built kingdoms by the Oceanside. Besides the Elves there were two Dwarf kingdoms. Invading Orcs and Dragons brought the Elven kingdom to ruin in the War of Jewels. This resulted in the War of Wrath, wherein the Valar themselves came to destroy Melkor. IN doing so all of Beleriand was broken apart and swallowed up by the sea. 

[5]- _Vampires_- In the First Age of Sun, it is told how, in this winged form- made large and armed with talons of steel- Vampire spirits came into the service of Melkor the Dark Enemy. In the Quest of the Silmaril, Thuringwethil, the "woman of secret shadow", was a mighty Vampire and was a chief messenger to travel between Angband and Tol-in-Gaurhoth, where Sauron ruled the Werewolf legions. When the legion fell, Sauron himself took the Vampire form and fled. 

[6]- _Nevorata_- Originally a person overtaken with malice, Nevorata underwent a certain 'change' when being cast in my fic. Now she is the ruler of the undead (The Green Elves) and servant to the Dark Lord. She holds more secrets than can be numbered. With her long raven hair and eyes of ever changing colour, she seems to be the direct descendant of one of the Vampires, but yet isn't. During the War of the Ring she changed into a more caring Elf-maid, staying true to her people and helping Frodo and the others. But later something happens to change her once again.

(_Nevorata_ [the original] - Ginny had other plans for Nev, such as Aza's guardian and the young fiancée of King Thranduil. She was cruel and mean-spirited with a thing for making men nervous. She joined Sauron and attempted to disguise herself as one of the Nazgul. Now you see why I changed her a bit? Far to complicating before...     

[7]- Remember this line. For those smart people out there, keep it to yourselves...That means YOU Gin!

© Script for the dialogue that many will recognize from the motion picture 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. The script is taken from the site following:

I also found the history and other information about the Green Elves in the book 'A GUIDE TO TOLKIEN' By David Day.

Quick summary for the next chapter:

**Ch.**** 2**: Dead Can only be this World: (Frodo, Sam and Ruby get into more trouble than its worth. Meet Gollum, beginning of the meetings with the others.)

(= For those of you who are wondering about certain scenes in the fic that make no sense or any thing, be it words, places or so on contact me via email and I shall explain. If there is anyone out there who wishes to see the 'Cut Scenes' of this fic (Part I) then tell me also and it shall be done!=)


End file.
